Portable electronic devices particularly mobile telephones and similar communication devices have rapidly expanded in use and function as users have demanded increasing functionality. It is common to see mobile communication telephones and devices that provide Global Computer Network access, messaging, personal information management, personal digital assistant functionality, music, facsimile, gaming, in addition to telephone communication. More complex keyboards have been provided to be compatible with the more complex applications that are found in such devices. Such keyboards have relatively small keys and are generally only satisfactory for operation using the “thumbs” of the user.
Attempts to provide larger keyboards and expanded keyboard functionality for example a QWERTY keyboard in such mobile communications include the use of foldable devices in which the keys of the keyboard are carried on parts of the device that in the unfolded operating position reveals the keys of the keyboard. Generally the locations of the keys are awkward and may be separated on either side of a display making usage somewhat difficult and increasing the size of the device.
What is needed is a way to provide a full function input or display area for such portable electronic devices for example mobile communication devices while maintaining the compact size of the mobile communication device.